A predestined path
by Catiecat95
Summary: Other than her mother passing away last year from drug abuse and her father no where to be seen she now lives in a tent and struggles to survive. Until one night... Everything changes when a car almost hits her and a very sexy hero appears and reveals himself. Mature content. Oc x Lucifel (does not go to game kind of)


I was walking through an intersection of the street at night. Taking a small stroll since it was nice and cool other than the day time under the hot summer sun. I heard a loud screeching noise and looked to my right to see a red small Subaru coming my way uncontrollably from the downwards hill. My knees locked up in fear as a body jumped out the door in a barrel roll with the car so close. It's headlights bright like the gates of heaven came straight for me.

Before I could even register it someone has tackled me out of the way on to the pavement below, knocking the wind straight out of my lungs.

The small Subaru crashed into the light pole across the way. I looked to my savior and see the black tuft of hair and brown caramel eyes looking up at me, "Are you alright? "

I look over to the movement I see in the corner of my eye and see the man who jumped out of the car, he had a glint of light in his hands as he looks over to me and all I see is anger in his eyes as he gets up. Swaying slightly and ran at me at full speed with what seemed like a dagger in his hands and the man gets up and swipes his wrist away with ease and forcefully under hooks his gut with his fist and pushes his palm roughly in the square of his chest. Making the said mans eyes buldge in pain and surprise as he fell back a couple feet.

The man left standing then looked back at me when he was done staring at the man who was on the ground, now out cold, "Are you alright? " he walked over to me and offered his hand.

I was sitting there in a daze as I stared at him.

_He is beautiful..._

He could pass as one of those Greek gods or those guys that you see on TV that you know are untouchable.

I shake my head as I took his hand and he lifted me up with ease, "Who are you?.. "

When he smiled my heart beat hard against my rib cage, "I'm your new Guardian Angel... judging by the expression on your face I mean. "

My face flushed red and I looked around from the event that happened.

"We should probably go away from here. I don't really want to get caught up in this."

"We? " I was shocked.

_He wants me to join him? _

He smiled again with a small laugh escaping his lips, "Yeah, come on."

He starts to walk ahead as I watch in wonder.

_Wait.. _

He could be like one of those guys you see on TV that lead you to and dark corner and $ #?!$ -bleeeeeep- and -blooooooop- until then he would -eeeeeeeeeek -

"Uhhh I think I should probably head home instead, thank you though! " ^-^;

"Well then at least let me walk you there! "

I remember my tent under the trees that covered really well and decided it was REALLY not the best idea to have him walk me there.

"No, No it's ALL good believe me! It's right around the corner so there's really no need for that... "

"Listen... I already know. "

"Huh? "

_What?_

I look up at him with confused but concerned eyes.

_Has he seen me before? I have never seen him around here in all my life!_

"I know about the tent. The food. The shame. The secrets. Everything. " I look at his face and it was serious now. A bird flew above us and he snapped his fingers and the bird froze along with the rest of the world except for us.

"What the hell?! How are you doing this?! " I start to back away as he quickly stepped closer to me.

"Because... " he then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and then appeared close behind me, his hands on either side of my shoulders holding me firm and whispered in my ear with his hot breath giving me splended chills down my back, "I really am the Angel that's been watching over you. The man upstairs has a request for you and it's to be with me now... Never to go back to that tent again."

I turned my head to see his face, but he wasn't there and neither was his hands anymore.

Next thing I knew was a porcelain hand grazed my chin and cupped my cheek to pull my gaze to him.

"Who are you?.." I asked with confusion and curiosity plain as day in my voice. His eyes weren't hazel any more. They were now a strange violet that became more interesting with every blink he made with those thick black lashes, that accentuated his attractiveness.

"My name is Lucifel, and you are my rib... Caitlyn. "

As I heard my name I definitely felt my heart rate go fast as my face got redder by the second.

"Why me?! " If this was some kind of sick joke I would slap someone so hard. But he can't be serious! Man upstairs?! God himself?!

"Don't be afraid. I know it's hard to take in but please accept, and come with me. It's dangerous out here right now. Even more so at the place which you call home. In that forest preserve up that hill. " he let go of my face and watched my thoughts race through my head.

Dangerous Huh?

"I have a place for us. A place where you can live. "

My ears perked up at hearing this and thought to myself with a sigh, well. what have I got to lose?

I looked back up at him and nodded, "okay. But don't expect me to trust you fully just because god told you I am your rib. I just met you. " He laughed at my comment, "no worries. but just remember, he who trusts in god will flourish. "

The way there was long but short lived since he snapped his fingers to have time start again and called a taxi over to us.

The building was huge! It looked over a hundred floors high and balconies with long reflective windows all scattered the front and sides of the building.

He chuckled at my reaction and after paying the taxi driver he passed me glancing back, "come on. instead of just staring at it we can go inside. " he spun a pair of keys on his fingertip as the door man opened the door for him, "She's with me for now on okay? so be sure to let her in. "

The doorman nodded in agreement and kept it open for my entryway as I lagged but followed behind him.

There were so many people around and Lucifel went through the crowds as if it were nothing, I didn't want to get lost so when I had a clear view of his hand I reached in to grab it.

His hand was warm as he reassuringly squeezed it and turned around to look at me with a small smile.

I blushed and looked down to see our entwined fingers. his fingers were so slender to my thicker ones. He then guided me into the building and there were four elevators next to a desk clerk.

"Aerielli this is Caitlyn. she will be living with me now. " she nodded to me with a small smile but her I saw her eye twitched a bit.

He guided me to an elevator and put his card in, "So I'm going to need another key card okay? " The elevator doors opened with a cute chime and we walked in and he clicked 42 out of 50 floors. The doors then closed and left him and I in the elevator for a long quiet moment.

"You know I'm being serious right? About having you stay."

I looked at him surprised.

"I do. Though you are a lot quieter than I thought you would be... But that's okay. This is new to you. So I don't blame you... Though I wasn't kidding when I say I am your guardian. " His eyes were that brown caramel color and seemed to melt away at the core of my heart as I stared.

I then shook my head getting out of my trance, "S-sorry. I just can't believe what's going on... " He reached into his pocket and took out a case that seemed like something for contacts and popped them open, his left hand holds the case and his right hand goes up to his eyes to carefully take out the contacts.

As he had one contact in and the other out his eyes seemed to memorize me with a violet and caramel one.

"Both colors suit you... " I blush and still kept my eyes on him as he took out the other contact.

Once he was done he closed the case and put it back in his pocket and sighed blinking a little, "So glad those are out." he then sees me smile with a small giggle.

"Do you always wear those? "

"If I have to interact with humans. " He then approached up close to me and took my hand as I felt the heat go to my cheeks he put something firm in my hands and I look down to see a simple black flip phone buzzing in my hand.

"Answer it. " he sad simply.

I flip the phone open and the screen turned on to life and looked at the caller ID and see it says The Man.

I then put it up to my ear and I hear soft caring voice, "So have you found your rib to your liking Lucifel? "

My heart dropped hearing the voice and I see Lucifel smile in front of me with a small laugh.

I give the phone to Lucifel and he shook his head, "I want you to talk to him. "

It was like stage fright as he guided my hand with the phone back to my ear.

"Hello? Lucifel is everything alright? "

"H-hello. "

The Voice paused a second and then replied happily, "Why hello! How are you Caitlyn? Are you alright with him? I know he'll take good care of you for the things that are going to happening soon... BUT! I can't really say that yet since I know everything is going to change from there. "

"Why..? " I could feel tears form in my eyes, "do I really deserve this?.. " my voice waivers and I look at my feet unable to look at my future before me.

"Caitlyn... Everyone that is my child deserves to be happy. It's just up to you whether you decide to be with who I've given you. He's a keeper let me tell you. My best man for you. Though he will be working often let me tell you that at least. "

I hum in agreement and feel some tears drop, "Thank you..! Thank you so much! " I happily said. Truly feeling greatful for his mercy.

I feel a hand on my cheek that slowly lifts my head and I see Lucifel bring his face down to mine and presses his lips to mine while grasping the phone from my hands easily.

My heart felt as if it was going to pour out as our kiss felt so warm and passionate.

As soon as our lips parted he put his hand behind my head and pulled me to his chest.

I wrap my arms around him with tears still flowing.

"I'm here. "

He was silently listening as he ran his fingers through my golden locks.

"Yeah I do... I'll get it tonight if that's what you desire... Yeah I'm sure I can handle it... Okay. See you. "He folded the phone and soon the doors to the elevator opened.

He let me go and started to walk in.

The place was huge! My jaw dropped looking at it.

it was one large living room with a oversized fish tank in the middle.

Fish of all sorts swam back and forth in the colorful coral themed tank.

A large TV had its back faced to the balcony that showed one hell of a view to the couple of cities and country side hills ahead.

The couches looked a dark velvet and conjoining facing the TV. With a dark rose maple with intricate rope in graving on the edges.

There was also a bar the counter top with black marble and the wooden part a light blue. The kitchen hidden behind it had a coffee maker, black toaster, large knife set, a silver sink and the oven with the cookers on top. The cabinets were also a light blue with the handles black and slightly protruding.

Next to the kitchen was a light blue door slightly open. Lucifel smiled at my reaction and walked over to it, "Come. I'll show you our room. "

My heart fluttered to the sentence and quickly trotted over to him with my curiosity getting the best of me as I peek over the side.

He walks by and flicks a switch, bringing the room to life.

It was a large King size bed about 3inches off the ground with a large mirror behind it that was also shelves on the left and right sides. The left side was occupied with an alarm that read 3 in the morning and felt the sleep that I haven't been getting almost like a slap in the face just seeing the bed.

He rummaged in some drawers in a nearby dresser and pulled out a big V-neck shirt with some fuzzy pajama pants, "I got them when I found out I had to come get you. "

I walk over and he gently hands them to me with a smile.

"the door to the bathroom is right there. " he points to a small red door behind me, I turn to face it and walk to it. Opening the door and close it behind me.

As I set it down I let out a deep sigh going over the day, and boy was there a long jump from 5 hours ago to now.

A whole different city of it being LA of all places!

To a whole new place to sleep too...

I look at myself in the mirror and see how raggidy I look and feel disgusting in my reflection. The only thing looking beautiful was my light ice blue eyes...

I look over and see the huge bath with a shower head. The bath looked like it could hold 4 people!

I open the door slightly and see Lucifel in his boxers taking off his socks, I blush madly as I take in his well toned body.

When I look back at his face he had a smug look on his face, "Soon, but not yet. "

My face turns bright red, and I stutter, "I wasn't even thinking it! " I almost cry out in embarrassment, I look down at the floor, "I was wondering if I could take a shower..?"

"Feel free. " he smiled.

"Thank you. "

"Of course. "

"For everything... "

As I look up at him our eyes met and I almost thought time stopped again, but he smiled again showing his teeth, and gets up from the bed, "Let me show you how the shower works..."

"O-okay." I move away from the door and he shuffles through something before coming in and hands me a black towel.

He then passes me by and I follow to see what he does, "Pull the middle up for shower, pull it down for bath. " he points to a lever between the nozzles, "Left is hot, and right is cold. Okay? " he straightened out and looked to me for confirmation.

I nod, "Yeah. " and smile.

He then goes over to the sink and opens the cupboard below it and pulls out a purple bottle that said lavender on the front, "Shampoo... " he rummaged some more and pulls out a light thick purple, "Conditioner. "

I take them both in hand with my towel now on my elbow.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it. "

He smiled, "Anything for a woman God has given me. " and kisses my lips again and leaves with a crooked smile.

My face was red again and I was left in wonder...

After my relaxing shower and bath, I was feeling squeaky clean and not gross anymore. I put on the clothes Lucifel gave me and decided it was time to come out now.

I peek my head out of the door with the steam coming out and see him reading a book quietly with his lamp next to his the only light on.

He glances up at me and smiles. Heart seems to stop again and I look down blushing, I just simply turn left and head on my way to the couch out in the living room, but before I could even get to the door I hear him say, "Where are you going? "

I freeze in my tracks and look back at him, "I'm going to bed? "

He laughed and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed again, "It's right here. What, you don't trust me already? I promise I don't do anything." He had that smug look on his face again and I slowly walk over to the bed and pull up the covers and slip in the bed.

As I watch the book he was reading I couldn't help but also glance at him and so I pull up the blanket over my shoulder and turn toward him. I then fix up the pillow to where I could I would cuddle it below me to satisfy the want to cuddle...I haven't cuddled with someone in a long time ever since Blaine left two years ago.

Now as I try to sleep next to Lucifel, listening to him turn the pages in his book every now and then I feel I want to more...

Finally I just couldn't take it anymore and I opened my eyes to see him still focused in his book.

"Lucifel..?"

"H'm? " He looked over to me placing his finger where he was on the page.

"I don't know if it would be weird to ask... but could I cuddle with you? "

I saw a spark in his eyes and when he blinked it seemed to have faded and he nodded, folding the page to his book and setting it down on the shelf next to him, turning off the lamp.

I then feel his arms wrap around my body firmly and pull me to him quick.

I squeal to his actions and blush, feeling his warm chest against my right cheek and inside of his palm cupping around my left cheek and in my hair. His other arm went under my right arm, causing it to be over his shoulder and my hand in his thick black hair, his hand on the left side of my hip, hugging me close to where he was halfway on top of me!

But the way he was holding me... I felt the way I wanted to feel, and that was physically close.

Very close. I liked it a lot.

He breath was hot on the tip of my ear lobe as I could smell his scent of coffee and pine trees... what an interesting combination...

The more I took it in the more I could feel myself drift to sleep easily...

When I woke up the next morning I fingers myself in the bed alone, a little cold, and almost had the feeling I was missing the owner of the bed already in my arms...

I see a small note with my name spelled correctly in script on the front, I quickly grab it and open its contents to have a card fall out and it to show beautiful handwriting I have ever seen in my life.

Dear Caitlyn,

I will be back later tonight. Here is the room key but please don't leave the place just yet. I made you some breakfast and it is in the refrigerator on the second shelf, there are lean cuisines in the freezer of any choice. Help yourself to the TV and balcony and my bookshelf.

Sincerely, Lucifel.

PS- there is a new outfit in the dresser on your side.

I smile, 'your side...' that sounds so nice...

I put the card on my side of the shelf and get up and over to the dresser, revealing a blue Maxi dress with turquoise and dark green spots were my breasts were supposed to be.

I slip it on and look in the mirror were the bed was in front of and find it actually very beautiful and fit my boobs nicely. It was long and covered my ankles but didn't drag on the ground. It almost looked like a raining waterfall with how it faded to a light sky blue at the bottom. The straps were thick and wide so I knew they would stay that way as well.

I smiled, it's a new beginning for my life... I'm very happy for today already!

I twirl and go out the room, I felt a little grumble in my tummy so I went over to the TV and turned it on.

It was on the news and they were talking about adoption for dogs, showing cute puppies over the air.

I then walked over to the fridge and opened the door. I look over the many different things, orange juice, apple juice, vegetables of different sorts, a box of strawberries, blueberries, and cherries, and a gallon of milk in the door with a carton of eggs and butter with some drinkable yogurt.

I see on the second shelf a plate wrapped in foil and I pick it up still feeling the warmth, which means it wasn't long ago that he left...

I put it on the bar counter and unwrap the foil.

There was French toast, bacon, and eggs with a small little mini bowl with syrup in it.

I smiled and put it in the microwave, letting it go for 30 seconds.

Take it out and look through the millions of drawers in the kitchen to find one stinking fork.

I finally found one, but it was still a pain in the butt. Better remember it's right there... and made a mental note.

After I was done eating that perfectly made breakfast I sat on the couch and watched the TV... kinda... I mostly watched the sky outside honestly.

So I turned off the TV and went out, pushing the sliding glass out of the way and setting foot outside.

The wind felt nice on my skin and the balcony had a metal cover over it too.

There was a large leather love seat fit enough for two and I sat in it. It was so comfortable I was actually surprised.

Does he always live in comfort like this?

I sighed deeply with a smile, Thank you God... Thank you so much... It was dark... I accidentally fell asleep and I felt someone lifting me up.

I open my eyes and was met by brown caramel ones, "Mmm, oh Lucifel, I'm so sorry... I fell asleep out here... " my voice was groggy and filled with sleep.

"Heh, it's alright. I'm taking you inside anyways. Have you eaten?"

"I ate this morning... does that count?" I smiled sheepishly.

He just laughed again and shook his head and lowered me to the couch.

But before he could go, I put my arms over his shoulders and put his nose to mine, "welcome home. " I said sweetly and kissed his lips.

He hummed in answer and pushed his head to mine in the kiss.

His lips were always so soft and warm... tasted like cherries...

His hands snaked to my waist and before he played with the hem of my dress his took a deep breath and quickly parted, getting up and walked to the kitchen clearing his throat.

"I'm going to make us something to eat okay?"

I take in the well needed air as well and smiled slyly.

That was HOT!

And bit my lip lightly.

I then get up now awake and walk over to the seat by the bar and watch him carefully.

He didn't even glance at me but his face was a tad pink as he went into the freezer and grabbed a bag of stir fry and fried rice. He then took two pans down that was hanging with the rest of the pots and pans and placed them on the stove.

"What made you do that? " he asked still keeping his eyes fixed on the task at his hands, turning on the fire and putting the pans on the now hot Bunsen's. He opened the bags by simply ripping the top and pouring it on the pan with also opening a cupboard, retrieving a cup and filled it with water and poured it in the pans. He then went into another cupboard and fishes out two pan covers that were glass and sets them on top.

He was then piercing me with those caramel eye contacts of his.

"I should ask the same of why you would kiss me on the elevator. "

"Then why would you ask to cuddle with me? " he crooked his smile.

"Then why call me your rib? " I said back simply and he pursed his lips to a thin line with his eyes slits as he read my face.

"I called you my rib because I was told you were. I kissed you because I find your heart swelling with happiness and I only want to make it burst even more... " he licked his lips and reached into his pocket for his eye case again. Taking out the contacts again, "now... I want to hear what my answers are. " Once he was done his violet eyes affected me even more than his caramel contacts.

I smile, "I wanted to cuddle because I heard my heart scream for it. I wanted to feel you very close to me and I was also curious if you were a good cuddler too. "

"Am I? " he smiled.

"Very. I fell asleep quicker than I ever have in my life!"

He showed his bright smile with his teeth and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"What about that kiss? " he suddenly refocused, leaning on the bars counter with his elbows keeping him up and got closer to my face.

"You got me addicted... " and I used that sentence to kiss him again passionately.

He gladly obliged making the kiss deeper as he turned his head and licked my lower lip and took it between his teeth lightly and pulled, a light moan escaped my lips and my hands went to his hair. It was so thick and there was a lot of it as I lightly tugged here and there making him moan too.

He then quickly pulled away as a Ding-Dong sounded over some speakers.

He was a little out of breath but he took a sharp inhale and slowly walks toward the elevator door looking at me the whole way with half lidded eyes and licks his lips savoring the flavor of me.

He then turns to a small box next to it and presses the red button, "Yes? "

"Sir, there is a young lady here that her phone won't stop trying to guide her here and won't turn off and get off the screen. It says specifically your room number. Do you know a Destinee by chance? "

My ears perked up at the sound of her name and I hear a DING DING DING go through my head.

"THATS MY BEST FRIEND! " I yell out.

Lucifel jumps to my sudden out burst and looks to me, "I don't remember you having a cell... so how did she...?"

"Do you want her up there? "

"Yeah, I'm sending my girlfriend down to get her. She has her key card now so she'll be able to go back up. "

"Okay sir. I'll tell the young lady to wait"

I hear Destinee very confusedly say "WAIT WUT" before the sound went out.

"Go get your friend and come back up with her okay? I'll check out her phone. "

"okay. " I get up and go to the bedroom and pick up the key card and go over to the elevator, before I could put the card in he cornered me to the wall and put his hand on the back of my neck, kissing me deeply. When I felt him tug my hair I gasped and he took that moment to let his tongue explore my mouth.

I moan deeply as I then feel his hand go slowly up my stomach and stop just before my breasts and I took my hand in his and placed them on my breasts.

He massaged them until my nipples were hard,His hand almost fit my whole breast as he cupped them and his mouth went off mine and found my weak spot quick on the base of my neck and below my ear.

His fingers then pinched the now hard nipples and I whimpered from the feeling and he then slowed and whispered in my ear as I was out of breath, "I wish we could resume but your friend is waiting... Let's do this another time."

He then straightened out and smirked at my flush face and out of breathness.

I look and see him with his key card going in the machine and the elevator opens with a DING.

Before the doors close I see his excitement bulging in his pants and I blush madly as he turns putting his hand through his hair.

The doors close and I sigh with a small giggle. Oh my gosh! I thought before was hot. But DAMN that was getting DOWN hot!

I laugh a little from the experience and run my hand over my face to wipe off anything left of what just took place.

After a good minute the elevator finally got to the bottom and the doors open to see my best friend sitting on a red chair in the supposed wait room.

"Destinee!" I happily called out and she turned her head in my direction and had that big surprise look on her face with her jaw dropped.

"CAITLYN what the hell are you doing here?!" She gets up quickly and we embrace tightly and I lead her to the elevator and punched in my card.

"I live here now with this guy that saved my life! Oh my gosh Destinee he is so fucken sexy. Like beyond dreams hotatata that we have ever seen before in our lives put together! SO DAMN FINE!" I giggle.

"When the fuck did this happen?" She had a smile but I knew she was being serious.

But thankfully the doors opened and I see her jaw drop again, "Oh my god Catie... This place is beautiful, is he rich or some Shit?!" She giggled while taking her first step in and Lucifel came out of our room.

"You weren't kidding..!" She laughed with her face turning pink.

I blush when she says that and see the food on the counter was steaming hot, ready and conveniently in three plates as I walk out the elevator.

"Hello. I am Lucifel, Caitlyn's Fiancee." he raised his hand out to her, "And you are..?"

I hear an indistinct squeal/scream come from her with her hands covering her mouth, "FIANCEE?!" and with that she tilted back losing consciousness.

"Lucifel!? Fiancee? Really?! You haven't proposed yet and we just met yesterday-"

"You only think we met yesterday." He lifted Destinee up bridal style and took her to the couch.

"What?.." I walk over to him quickly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Caitlyn, what you don't remember is that I am your guardian angel. I have known you since you were a child. Since you were in the womb. All the things that you have done and have been done to you... I know all about them. I have been there. God has been there. Waiting for that perfect time to place me there for you." he walked closer to me, he cupped my shocked face in his hand, "I have loved you since the day you have been born."

I felt a headache form in my head and I put my fingers to my temple, "ow..."

He then put his hand on my forehead and I didn't feel the pain anymore.

"Thank you..." his hand lowered from my forehead and so did he. On his knee.

"Caitlyn. I know you barely know me, and I know you better than you know yourself. But I want you to trust me and to find out the reason why I have chosen you." He took out a small box, "Because to me you are special, you are kind, you are feisty in life, you never give up, you are also just so unpredictable and surprising sometimes. But I want to thank you for trusting in me, a total stranger to you. But also a new beginning. It might be hard, you might have to struggle, and I promise to be there when I can and when you need me at most. Will you marry me?"

My heart swelled at the words I thought I would never hear in my life, my vision getting blurry as I couldn't think straight, "I don't know what to say!" My voice was cracking but I didn't care at the moment.

"Then just say yes."

"Yes!" My eye sight was too blurry so I wiped my tears away with the one hand he didn't grasp so I could see the moment happen before me.

He placed a ring that had my birthstone in the middle with rubies and emeralds around it like a Christmas Yin and Yang.

He then put his hands under my arms and lifted me up off the ground in a eye watering, wet, and passionate kiss.

Once he let me down, I hugged him tight in attempt to keep my heart in my chest.

I honestly didn't know what to do next now that my best friend is unconscious and I just married someone I MET yesterday.

I let go slowly and look in his eyes, "So what do we do now?"

"Well for starts, let's wake up your friend..."

"By the way Lucifel. Destinee is okay about the paranormal... if that's what you want to call it, So if we tell her so she's not so mad at me."

"I know all about that..."

oh yeah

"But I can't. It's not my secret to give out and it's not yours either. I don't want her to know.""Why isn't it your secret?" I put my hand on his back and look at him with questioning and concerned eyes.

"Because God gave me this. He made me like this. So why should I tell his secret of having angels to someone else?"

He had a point.

"I understand. I just don't know what to tell her is all..."

He patted my head and then brushed my bangs out of my face and smiled, "Just tell her you have been living with me for a good amount of months now and for your stay here you make sure this place is clean. Then we grew closer and we have dated for a couple months and about 2 days ago I asked you to marry me."

I nodded my head and looked at Destinee's still out cold figure, "Can you fix that perchance?"

"Yeah." he said simply and then pulled me to him and kissed my a good long kiss, "I love you."

I nod to him with a kiss since I still wasn't comfortable with saying it back yet.

"Can we now wake up Destinee? I'm a little worried she's not awake yet."

"Yeah..." he kissed me again before walking over to Destinee and snapping his fingers.

I see her eyes flutter and she sits up with a hand rubbing her temple and then looks up at us, "Caitlyn... marriage? How long have you known this guy and why?"

"I met him 8 months ago... He's very kind and has a job. When he found out I was homeless he let me stay with him." My face turned pink and I looked down at my feet. I am horrible at lying to Destinee...

I then hear her sigh and she gets up, "Lucifel... I hope you take care of her. She's a good girl. She sometimes gets out of hand and does things out of the blue and gets risky at points, but I hope with you she won't have to do that. Especially in a home like this I know you're not a knuckle head and that you have a good job. But you have to promise me one thing... "

"What is that?" I look up at Destinee and see her very serious as well as Lucifel as I look at him. I then see Destinee hold out her hand, "If you don't hurt her and treat her right you're okay in my book. She needs someone that is good, and I need someone to be good enough to be for her. Hopefully you're it."

Lucifel cracked a smile and took her hand as they shook he added, "Promise. And that ring is proof."

Once they let their hands drop she sees the food on the counter, "How long was I out?"

Before I could say anything he says it first, "Long enough for me to make something." and he walks over to the 4 stools, "You two hungry? I could look at your phone while you eat."

"That's right!" She took out her iPhone but as she pressed the buttons the screen didn't light up and so she held the button on the top and it sprung to life, "Oh NOW it turns off!" She says jokingly as we walk to the bar.

The plates still hot.

Turns out her phone was just fine and we all had a good dinner.

We had her stay the night and Lucifels' couch ended up being able to fold out to a bed.

They seemed to get along very well and it was a definitely happy feeling when she told me she liked this one.

I was running the water hot in the bath and as I stood up I feel Lucifel come up behind me as he put his hands on my hips and kisses my neck. His hands linked around my waist and sat right below my belly button.

I moaned slightly at the feeling and he started to sway side to side humming a small tune in my ear huskily.

I wish you came sooner Lucifel...If you were my first... I would have been so happy and satisfied with how things have happened.

Things would be so different.

I put my hands on top of his and let him lean on me as we swayed and he took in my scent.

"You're going to take a bath?" he voice was low and husky in my ear and gave me goosebumps.

I nod and felt nervousness bubble in my tummy.

He then grabs the fabric of the dress and pulls it over my head, revealing me in my bra and panties.

His face turns pink as I modestly tried to cover myself.

He then approaches me again, "Let me know if you want me to stop."

I nodded and his hands went around me and undid the hooks from my bra and I let him take it off.

My large breasts he took in each hand. My left one he took in his mouth, lightly nibbling my small rose colored sensitive mounds. His tongue twirling around hot and gently gliding.

A small needy moan escaped my lips as my hands went on his head and in his thick black hair.

I said his name shakily and his mouth became more fevorent on my body licking and nipping.

His right hand twerked my nipples and massaged it with his large hand.

I heard a low grumble come from deep in his throat and felt it on my sensitive nub and let my head fall back with a shaky moan and asked him to stop there before I did more, knowing soon I wouldn't want to do something too soon.

He pulled away a little out of breath and his cheeks flushed, "You have a beautiful chest..." his hands went under them and pushed up my glorious gelatinous mountains with a small smile and giggle.

I laugh at the face he is making and see the now pinkish purple mark on my left nipple.

My most sensitive one too...

I hold back a giggle and my face goes cherry red as I see his excitement, "You weren't lying...~" and point to his throbbing erection in his pants.

He blushes madly and covers it clearing his throat, but he soon changes from embarrassment to a smug look, "Do you like what you see?"

My face turns bright red from the question and I start to push him out, "I have to take a shower now! So if you don't mind-" I hear him laughing as he goes and I close the door and slide down and start giggling as well.

"I love you..." I hear him through the door and I smile happily.

"I like you too."

He chuckled and I then hear his footsteps walk away slowly.


End file.
